


Lean

by Drixel



Series: Rowvember 2019 [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drixel/pseuds/Drixel
Summary: Em learns to lean on Johnny
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Rowvember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533092
Kudos: 2





	Lean

That position could not be comfortable.

Leaning over her chair, hands resting loosely on her shoulders and head on her chin, back and body bent almost ninety degrees was one Mister Jonald Gat (Because god forbid you call him Jonathan), looking over her head as she did paperwork.

"Missed one." He said, tapping the dotted line on the page.

"Thanks" 

All was quiet between them besides the scratching of pen. Johnny kissed her forehead softly, the way he does when he's thinking hard about something.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah?"

"You know we've been dating for like, a year now?"

Em swallowed heavily. "Yeah?" She knew what he was going to ask. But she didn't know if she was ready for that particular conversation. Not after...

"Are we ever gonna fuck? Like I know you're ace and everything but..."

Em sighed, putting her pen down on the desk, spinning her chair around to face him. There was a nervous look on her face. One Johnny didn't like. She was worrying her lip, her hands joining at her abdomen, nail slowly dragging across the second joint on her index finger. She wasn't looking at him.

"Em?" He pulled up a chair, if only to put him at eye-level with her, straddling it the way he's always done. She still wasn't looking at him. She looked almost pained to be having this conversation. Johnny frowned.

"Aster."

That got her attention.

"D-Do you want me be honest?" Her eye's darted away, looking anywhere and everywhere but his.

"Yes." He grabbed her hand, so much smaller and so very scarred, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. "Especially when it comes to this." 

She didn't speak, trying to find the words, tension broiling in her gut as fear and anxiety collided. He brought her hand to his lips, before leaning his forehead against hers, as if attempting to read her thoughts. He knew she needed a moment, and he wasn't going to push just yet. It was one of the things she loved about him.

Finally, she gathered herself and spoke;

"I don't know."

"That's okay."

Guess she hadn't gathered herself as well as she'd thought; volatile emotions surging as she cried "Is it?!", pulling as far back from him as her chair would let her.

He didn't let go of her hand. 

"I promise you it is."

"But I- But you-" She wasn't used to tripping over her words. She was breathing heavily. She looked so scared.

"I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to do Em."

"I know you wont but-"

"Then what are so afraid of-"

"That you'll leave me."

That made Johnny pause. And his heartbreak slightly.

He remembered the night she came out to him. It'd been near enough two years ago and she'd been seeing someone at the time, and while they were happy together, Johnny had always thought he weren't worth her time. Too much of a kiss up and a little bit controlling. They'd been together something like six months when things started to change. She'd always look uncomfortable when he made dirty joke aimed at her, or got a little too grabby. Then one night she called him in tears. He didn't even know why she was crying to begin with, just heard the sob in her voice and told her to stay put, that he'd be over as soon as possible. He found her in her bed, sheets bundled around her in a protective cocoon, and at first he thought the worst.

It wasn't until she'd calmed down that he found out what had happened. Three months before she'd been browsing online for some reason or other when she came across a word that spoke to her. Asexual. A lack of sexual attraction. And suddenly things had clicked for her. But she'd been scared to tell Watshisname because of a series of reasons Johnny found largely arbitrary. But she's always been a worrier.

But that night, the jokes got too dirty, the hands got too grabby, and she blurted it out to get him to stop. And all her fears got confirmed because the fucker left her, and spending half an hour screaming that "It wasn't real" and "She was broken but his magic dick could fix her" and a bunch of other disgusting shit that pissed Johnny off just thinking about. 

He spent the night holding her in his arms as she cried herself to sleep, his words of comfort falling on deaf ears.

That was when he swore he'd never see her cry again.

But right now, she looked on the verge of tears.

He moved his other hand to face, to rest on her cheek. She leaned into his touch unconsciously, eyes closed as she tried to regulate her breathing. 

Johnny chose his next words carefully, or carefully for him at least.

"I'm not Asshole Mcwatshisface or whoever the fuck that guy was. If you don't wanna fuck, fine, I got two working hands."

A small chuckle escaped her, but she still didn't look. Johnny sighed a little.

"My point is; I'm not going anywhere. I love you, and I know you love me and that's enough. Sex 'n stuff is just a plus, but ultimately something I can live without."

Finally, she was looking at him, with that disgustingly fond look on her face. The one he loved to see when they'd just woken up after a bender and they're hungover and caffeine deprived but she's looking like that because he's the one she's waking up too, or when he tells a joke only she'd get because it happened back when Julius was in charge and neither of them had any real power outside of their reputations, or moments like this, when they need each others comfort and the other follows through ten-fold because they've always had each others backs.

He always felt like the luckiest man in the world for having two soulmates. And feels shame in knowing what it cost him to realise that.

Em saw his face fall and frowned a little. She found herself leaning forward, to kiss him softly.

"I love you too."

"Then talk to me. Please."

.

.

.

"Okay."


End file.
